Igualmente diferentes
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: Sasuke sentía ira y dolor al ser rechazado, tanto por su amor como por la villa que lo vio nacer. Hinata sufrió lo mismo, aunque pudo encontrar en el Uchiha algo de consuelo sin sospechar que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pronto ella decide ayudarle a ganar nuevamente la confianza de la aldea... y a ablandar esa roca que tenía por corazón, para así, tal vez... darle paso a algo más.
1. Vacía

**Igualmente diferentes**

_Géneros:_ Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama y un poco de Humor (No puedo evitarlo XD).

_Advertencias_: Ninguna.

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Vacía.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos con bastante fuerza. ¿Era esto lo que Naruto quería? Él ya había hecho muchas cosas malas, había dañado a muchos, y quitado la vida a otros; y conocía las consecuencias por todo lo que había hecho.

Merecía un castigo, él lo sabía y lo había aceptado. Él había decidido volver a Konoha, y seguiría la voluntad de su hermano, protegiendo la aldea que tanto amaba. Itachi había sacrificado todo de sí por ella, y por eso él no había decidido destruirla.

Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, había tomado su decisión final: La cárcel.

Claro que Sasuke no se opuso. Y en ese momento, Naruto actuó, saltando a la defensiva de su amigo. De alguna manera, se las había ingeniado para convencer a la testaruda rubia y sólo tuvo que hacer algo de servicio comunitario... por un mes.

El Uchiha no se quejó, pero eso no significaba que no estaba agradecido con el Uzumaki. La cárcel hubiese sido un infierno, aunque no es que le importara de todos modos.

A pesar de que sentía que los había estafado a todos con ese trabajo tan estúpido que le habían asignado, finalmente, había sufrido el castigo más cruel.

Un año y medio había transcurrido luego de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja; los aldeanos estaban en paz y armonía y las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi eran ahora aliadas. Y él, Sasuke Uchiha, finalmente se confesaría a Sakura.

Le había tomado una gran cantidad de tiempo para decidirse; hasta había creado un discurso y todo. Entonces, con confianza grabada en sus ojos, se dirigió a la florería Yamanaka y compró unas flores. Claro, los guiños y concejos de Ino no se hicieron faltar.

Luego de prácticamente escapar de la tienda, suspiró con irritación y miró las flores que cargaba; flores de Sakura. Sip, estaba seguro de que le gustaría. Y pese a que el sentimentalismo no era lo suyo, trataría de esforzarse para hacerlo bien.

La gente a su alrededor lo miraban con curiosidad y miedo. Ellos aún le temían, y aquello le causaba cierto dolor también, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo. Él se había ganado la desconfianza de la aldea, y sabía que aquello no se solucionaría tan fácil, a menos que les demostrara de alguna forma que él ya no quería dañar su aldea.

Sus pies casi se movieron solos, y se detuvo frente a la casa de su pelirrosa compañera de equipo. Suspirando por quinta vez, se acercó lentamente a la entrada principal y manteniendo su semblante serio, finalmente llamó a la puerta golpeando de una manera casi exagerada y desesperada.

Pudo oír unos extraños ruidos desde el interior de la casa; como si algo rompiera y un leve quejido de dolor.

La puerta finalmente se abrió revelando a la Haruno, quien ladeó la cabeza al verlo parado allí.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—Sakura...

Ella parpadeó y sonrió —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El Uchiha le quedó mirando, pensando en una forma de decirle a la mujer lo que sentía —Bueno yo...

—¿Que tal si entras?— sugirió Sakura sonriente—. Estamos preparando un pastel, te aseguro que será delicioso.

Sasuke alzó una ceja —¿Estamos?— repitió, sosteniendo firmemente el ramo de flores a un lado, el cual ella no notó.

—Sí— asintió la pelirrosa, mostrándose emocionada—. Naruto y yo lo estamos haciendo para festejar— exclamó—. Aunque la idea del pastel ha sido de él, yo creo que es demasiado exagerado, pero tierno de su parte y...

—¿De qué estás hablando?— le interrumpió el pelinegro, algo irritado por lo parlanchina que se había puesto Sakura. ¿Y qué tenía que ver Naruto en esto?

Ella bajó la vista al suelo mientras miraba sus pies descalzos, tratando de ocultar el rubor que se había formado en su rostro —Oh...— hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en algo— ¿No te lo he dicho?— lo miró de repente; sus brillantes ojos Jade reflejaban emoción—. Naruto y yo estamos saliendo...

Sasuke se quedó en blanco. Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría, o peor aún, una estaca en el corazón. —¿N-Naruto y tú están...?

Sakura asintió —Sí, desde hace dos semanas ya— sonrió—. He íbamos a festejar porque me pidió ser su novia, ¿No es genial?

Y el Uchiha se quedó en blanco, sin responder a la pregunta que él consideraba estúpida en exceso.

—_No, no lo es..._

—¿Sasuke?— llamó preocupada la pelirrosa al verlo parado allí, sin decir una palabra. Siquiera podía ver nada en sus ojos; aunque tampoco se acostumbraba el ver al Rinnegan sustituyendo su ojo izquierdo, normalmente negro.

—_No lo es..._

Sakura lo miró sin entender. ¿Acaso no era eso una buena noticia?

—¡Sakura-chan!— llamó alguien desde el interior. Y entonces, Naruto apareció detrás de Sakura como por arte de magia; con sus ropas y delantal lleno de harina al igual que su cabello y rostro—.¡Oi, Sasuke!— exclamó, feliz de verlo.

Éste lo miró con una expresión que no supo identificar. Era tan fría, pero a la vez parecía reflejar dolor. El rubio no lo supo hasta ese momento.

—¿Quieres pastel...?— sugirió con una sonrisa tímida por la expresión de su mejor amigo.

—No— dijo rotundamente el Uchiha, sobresaltando al Uzumaki. Sakura lo miró, y luego lo hizo con el rubio.

—¿E-estás seguro?— insistió, esta vez nervioso— Es de chocolate...

—Sí, estoy seguro...

—Ah...— Naruto se rascó la mejilla—, entonces... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sasuke apretó el ramo de flores que tenía bien a un costado y les dio la espalda— No... vine para nada, olvídenlo— bajó los tres escalones que conducía a la casa de la Haruno y se alejó de ellos sin mirar atrás, dejando a sus compañeros de equipo desconcertados.

Se miraron entre sí con diferentes expresiones grabadas en sus rostros.

—¿Qué le pasa...?— murmuró Sakura, pensativa y preocupada.

Naruto la miró y se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio— Sakura-chan...— llamó y ésta lo miró distraidamente—, el pastel se quema.

Sus ojos Jade se agrandaron —¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes shannaro?!

El rubio temió por su vida.

—¿Q-que tal si vamos al parque?— sugirió tímidamente el Uzumaki.

***~o*O*o~***

Sasuke dobló en una esquina mientras caminaba con rapidez y así estuvo hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento. Se detuvo bruscamente y se dejó caer pesadamente contra el tronco de un árbol. Bajo la vista hasta el ramo de flores; lo contempló por un momento, frunció el ceño y lo arrojó al suelo con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el mismo se destrozara en pequeños pétalos ahora esparcidos por la tierra.

Lo pisó y gruñó con furia, dándose la vuelta para posicionarse frente al árbol en el que anteriormente se encontraba apoyado. Lo observó con el ceño fruncido, como si fuese su peor enemigo.

Seguido de un gruñido, plantó un puñetazo en la corteza del tronco, destruyéndolo por la fuerza ejercida, luego otro y otro frenéticamente, ignorando el dolor que recorría su brazo izquierdo vendado, ya que unos dos meses atrás, le había sido colocada la prótesis hecha a partir de las _Oh tan veneradas _células de Hashirama, el cual aún no se acostumbraba del todo.

Pero dejó de lado ello y continuó desquitándose con el árbol. Apretó los dientes y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, destrozando la corteza.

—¡Desearía que todos se fuesen al infierno!— exclamó antes de acertarle el último golpe y apoyar su cabeza en lo que quedaba del árbol.

Ésta era su primera vez, la primera vez que se fijaba en una mujer y su mejor amigo lo traiciona. Tal vez había cometido un error en abrirle su corazón a alguien, después de todo, el amor algunas veces puede ser mucho más doloroso que su propia existencia, y él era un completo novato en el tema.

Algunas veces, la vida puede llegar a ser muy despiadada.

—Agh ¡Maldito idiota!— chilló con pesar— ¡Ngh!

Se mordió la comisura de los labios con frustración, ignorando sus nudillos ahora sangrando y la lenta llegada de la noche.

***~o*O*o~***

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!— la aludida se sobresaltó ante tal escandaloso grito, el cual parecía desesperado. Se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, encontrando allí a sus dos mejores amigas: Tenten e Ino. Ambas la esperaban fuera.

—No me tardo— avisó la Hyuuga antes de cerrar la ventana y correr hacia su armario para cambiarse a sus ropas habituales con bastante prisa.

Una vez que ya estaba preparada, salió corriendo del complejo para luego ver a sus dos amigas discutiendo con uno de los guardias Hyuuga, el cual trataba por todos los medios posibles hacer que ambas dejaran de gritar.

—¡Que falta de consideración!— exclamó Ino con un puchero. Tenten a su lado, asintió de acuerdo.

El pobre hombre trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, pero claramente se podía notar que era una bomba de tiempo.

—Además, usted no puede echarnos de esa manera tan brusca ¿Que no tiene modales eh?

La castaña no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con ella.

Un tic se formó en el ojo del Hyuuga —Yo sólo les dije que se callaran.

—...— Ino le quedó mirando—, ¡Estás mintiendo!— gritó como maniatica, y estaba a punto de lanzarse a él pero Tenten la interceptó a tiempo.

—¡Oye! no exageres ¿Sí? Sabes que es muy tarde para actuar de esa forma y menos con el miembro de uno de los Clanes más prestijiosos de la aldea.

Ino simplemente bufó molesta.

—Hola— saludó amablemente Hinata, llegando a la escena con una mirada más que preocupada en su rostro. El guardia no perdió tiempo y se fue de allí con mucha rapidéz.

—¡Eh! Hasta que te dignas en aparecer— la Yamanaka se cruzó de brazos—. Vamos Hinata, daremos un paseo.

La peliazul ladeó la cabeza —¿Pero no es muy tarde para eso?

—Hinata...— Tenten la miró seriamente—, Nunca es tarde para nada.

—Oh.

—¡Vamos entonces!— Ino la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos del complejo. Hinata pidió a Kami que su padre no se enfadara por haber salido tan tarde en la noche.

La Hyuuga miró al cielo. La luna estaba hermosa, muy brillante al igual que las estrellas. Suspiró.

—Hey Hinata— llamó Ino soltando su mano finalmente mientras caminaban por las ahora deciertas calles de la aldea— ¿En qué estás pensando?— preguntó curiosa la rubia.

—Yo... no es nada— negó con la cabeza la peliazul—. Sólo... pensé que la luna se veía linda— siguió mirándola.

—Sí, lo es...

Ino se detuvo de repente con la vista fija al frente, haciendo que distraídamente Tenten y Hinata chocaran entre sí.

—Uff...— la castaña se frotó la cabeza— ¿Qué ocurre...?— cuestionó, haciedo que Hinata se preguntara lo mismo.

La Yamanaka se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba el pequeño parque donde solían jugar cuando eran niños —¿... Por qué no me lo dijo...?— pensó en voz alta, en un tono angustiado.

—¿Eh?— Tenten no entendía.

La Hyuuga se asomó desde detrás de la castaña, y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Se quedó estática y palideció de una manera casi insana, si era posible.

Allí los vio. Observó como Naruto tiraba de Sakura en un beso apasionado, gesto que mostraba lo mucho que ambos se amaban.

Y ella... ella se sintió idiota, estúpida. Su corazón se rompió en millones de fragmentos cristalinos de una forma que hasta pudo haberse oído. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientra saladas lágrimas se escurrían por su mejillas —Na-Naruto... kun...

Tenten se mordió la comisura de sus lados y se dio la vuelta. ¿A caso Naruto no sabía lo mucho que Hinata lo amaba? ¿No se había dado cuenta, a pesar de que ésta se le había confesado con anterioridad?

La Hyuuga desde ese momento estuvo esperando una respuesta, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan lastimosa, a pesar de que ella se había prometido que aceptaría fuese lo que fuese que éste le dijera.

Ella lo amaba... y él, amaba a Sakura.

Ino le dio la espalda a Naruto y Sakura, quienes no habían notado la presencia de las tres mujeres en el lugar, y cerró los ojos. Debería estar feliz, feliz porque la Haruno finalmente estaba con alguien, al igual que Naruto. Pero ésto no era justo para Hinata.

Y Sasuke...

Ella, probablemente era la única persona en la aldea que conocía los sentimientos de él hacia la pelirrosa.

Hinata no lo soportó más, no podía seguir allí. Se puso de pie y se echó a correr en el sentido contrario por el que iban, dejando a su paso nada más que pequeñas gotas de lágrimas, dándoles la apariencia de cristales que brillaban al contacto con la luz.

—Hinata...— Tenten sólo pudo lamentarse en silencio.

***~o*O*o~***

La vida es despiadada, pensaba Hinata.

… Se burlaba de ella... o simplemente la odiaba, era algo que no podía saber, pero le gustaba hacerla sufrir.

Tenía preferencias con ella, o tal vez estaba siendo paranoica. No le importaba, sólo quería gritar de agonía.

Lo único que sabía era que su corazón se había roto... y que ahora se sentía vacía.

* * *

_**N/A: **_**¡Hola a todos, regresé! *Le tiran tomates* ¡Lo siento, no debería PARA NADA estar escribiendo esto, pero como más de una vez había dicho, las ideas en mi cabeza sólo duran una vez! Mi memoria es muy pequeña, además de que es realmente molesto tener una idea y no escribirla, sería un completo desperdicio.**

**Soy nueva escribiendo sobre esta pareja je... espero les haya gustado, y por favor ¡Háganme saber lo que piensan! En verdad sería una pérdida de tiempo si yo continuara con un nuevo proyecto que nadie va a leer, ya saben.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n_n/**


	2. Empatía

_Géneros:_ Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama y algo de Humor.

_Advertencias:_ Ne, ninguna.

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Empatía_

Hinata había corrido tan rápido y lejos como sus piernas se lo permitían, sin saber realmente a donde ir. Si regresaba al complejo, su padre probablemente cuestionaría el por qué de su mal estado, y ella no quería hablar de ello... no con su padre, él no debía verla así.

Su pequeña hermana Hanabi era una buena opción ¿Pero por qué habría de molestarla con sus lamentables problemas personales?

Su carrera poco a poco se trasformó en una caminata rápida y se detuvo frente al complejo Hyūga. Lo observó con detenimiento, indecisa. Usando su antebrazo, limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y se dio la vuelta, tomando un camino diferente.

Caminó sin un rumbo específico, sólo lo hizo hasta llegar inconscientemente al espeso bosque dentro de Konoha, donde se ubicaban los campos de entrenamiento. En este caso, el número siete.

Se detuvo allí. Ahora sentía más dolor en su pecho. Allí era donde Naruto, junto con su equipo, entrenaban arduamente. Se mordió el labio y caminó hacia el árbol más cercano mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en la esquina de sus ojos, y otras bajaban descaradas por sus mejillas. Ignoró la maltrechidad del tronco y se dejó caer pesadamente en éste, hasta tocar suelo. Abrazó sus rodillas, sintiendo frío de repente; apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y rodillas y sollozó en silencio.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó una voz grave, profunda y desinteresada.

La Hyūga se detuvo abruptamente y sobresaltada, miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con el intimidante azabache posado sobre una de las ramas del árbol. Sus brazos detrás de la nuca y su pierna derecha colgaba del mismo mientras miraba la luna. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. —N-no es nada... —respondió exhalando profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero sabía que aquello era una mentira. O sea, ¿Quien llora por nada? Él por lo menos no lo hacía, además, había vacilación en sus palabras. No le importaba de todos modos.

La Hyūga gimió de angustia y cedió finalmente. —E-en realidad yo... —hizo una pausa y el Uchiha cambió su atención a ella, aunque no le interesara—, todo aquello que anhelé desde niña... era nada más que ensueños, lo inalcanzable...

Sasuke simplemente no entendió.

Hinata lo miró con suplicio. —¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Y él cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando!

—Si fueses más específica, tal vez sería capaz de decir algo. —Gruñó el Uchiha algo fastidiado y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente ante su declaración, sintiéndose aún más tonta al ponerse a parlotear de algo que siquiera ella misma comprendía, y más con el último Uchiha, que probablemente no le interesaba.

—Lo-lo siento, Uchiha-san. —Susurró la peliazul.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo. —¿Y ahora por qué te disculpas?

—A-ah bueno... por... —tartamudeó ella jugando con sus dedos—, p-por no explicarme bien y... umm... —llevó ambas manos al rostro avergonzada de sus propias acciones.

Sasuke tan solo le quedó mirando y cambiando su vista al cielo, cerró los ojos una vez más. —Hmp— fue todo lo que dijo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que fue roto por algo sorpresivo. —Na-Naruto-kun ama a Sakura-san...

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe, como si hubiese tenido el susto de su vida y miró a la Hyūga con una extraña expresión en su rostro, recordando finalmente que la muchacha había estado profundamente enamorada del rubio, desde muy pequeños.

—... Yo lo vi con ella y... sólo salí corriendo... nada más me importaba... —murmuró Hinata con sus ojos aperlados brillando por las lágrimas contenidas—, pero creo que yo estoy exagerándolo todo...

El Uchiha saltó del árbol, aterrizando en cuclillas a su lado. —Sí, lo estás... exagerando mucho— dijo con un deje incierto en sus palabras.

Miró sus manos, que ahora sangraban por el desquite con el árbol. No le importó, él había sufrido peores, como la pérdida de un brazo. Claro que ésto no pasó desapercibido por Hinata.

—U-Uchiha-san ¡Sus manos!— exclamó ella con preocupación e inconscientemente las tomó entre las suyas y las observó con sumo cuidado, para el gran desconcierto del Uchiha.

Él le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada, como si lo que ella hacía era invadir su espacio personal.

—¿C-cómo le ocurrió esto? —pidió saber ella sin dejar de observar sus manos sangrantes.

Sasuke se sintió extraño en ese momento. Porque a pesar de conocer a la Hyūga nada más que a vista, o tal vez ni eso, era agradable saber que alguien se preocupaba por él. Era... raro en ciertos aspectos.

Cerró los ojos y quitó sus manos como si las de ella quemaran, manteniendo una expresión estoica en su rostro.

—Entrenando —respondió simplemente el Uchiha, casi sonando como un gruido frustrado.

—E-etto... lo siento —se disculpó Hinata al darse cuenta que su acto le había molestado... o tal vez su mera presencia.— ¿Quiere que me... valla? —preguntó jugando con sus dedos, aunque no hacía falta hacerlo, ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —Sasuke se apoyó en el árbol detrás de él, sin mirar a ella.

Hinata parpadeó sin siquiera esperarse aquello. Era imaginable que el Uchiha le dijera que se valla porque era una molestia o simplemente quería estar solo...

Pero no era así... lo que menos deseaba Sasuke en esos momentos, era estar solo. Por más raro que pareciera saliendo de él.

Porque el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba dolido, y al descubrir que la Hyūga había pasado exactamente por lo mismo, no pudo evitar tenerle algo de empatía y...

En fin, la presencia de ella no le molestaba y punto. Lo cual sería extraño para otras personas que no lo conozcan del todo.

La Hyūga asintió lentamente mientras pensaba que todo lo que se rumoreaba de él, era mentira. O al menos eso creía.

Bajó la vista y puedo divisar un maltrecho ramo de flores de cerezos. Enseguida su expresión se torció en una mueca angustiada.

—Uchiha-san... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Hmp —respondió simplemente el pelinegro. Hinata tomó eso como un sí.

—¿Para... quién eran estas flores?

Sasuke se tensó ante su pregunta, lo cual la joven notó, sintiéndose algo mal por la pregunta que le había hecho. Enseguida se arrepintió e iba a disculparse hasta que el pelinegro habló.

—Para Sakura... —contestó tratando de ocultar su dolencia, manteniendo su expresión estoica que siempre llevaba—, ese fue mi error.

Hinata se sorprendió. ¿Para Sakura? Nunca se imaginó que el Uchiha pasaría lo mismo que ella.

—Uh-umm siento mucho tocar el tema, yo...

El pelinegro bufó, pensando que tal vez hubiese sido más fácil responderle con un "Y a ti que te importa", le habría dado menos problemas.

La Hyūga se mantuvo en silencio y miró el ramo de flores una vez más y luego lo colocó en el suelo.

Cada uno, sumido en sus cavilaciones, sin molestarse por la presencia del otro, se mantuvieron en silencio sin nada más que decir.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Sasuke miró a un lado, notando a Hinata completamente dormida.

—¿En qué momento...?— se preguntó soltando un gruñido, para luego ponerse de pie y mirarla por un momento con algo de empatía.

**~oOo~**

—Hiashi-sama, no le miento, yo he visto que alguien ingresaba por la ventana de Hinata-sama.

—¿Cómo que...?

Hinata se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada, tratando de no oír el lío que se había formado fuera de su habitación.

—Hinata, abre la puerta —llama su padre desde el otro lado de la misma—. Tenemos que hablar de algo y te necesito despierta en estos momentos —continuó la voz relajada de Hiashi mientras le daba ligeros golpecitos a la madera.

La Hyūga llevó las mantas a la cabeza gimiendo suavemente, con ganas de seguir durmiendo. Entonces la puerta se abre sin más, y el cabeza del Clan ingresa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Ella sintió un peso en su cama y se vio obligada a bajar las mantas para dejar ver nada más que sus aperlados ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre, padre? —pregunta Hinata con cansancio, sentándose en la cama y mirando a su padre.

—Hinata... —dice seriamente el hombre—, ¿Por qué estuviste toda la noche fuera? —su expresión cambió a una de preocupación, una que la Hyūga muy seguido no tenía la oportunidad de ver. —¿Has estado allí sola, a media noche? No entiendes lo...

—Tengo dieciocho años, padre —le interrumpe bruscamente Hinata. Él la mira y suspira.

—Lo sé pero... —se queda callado.

—Lo-lo siento padre... es que ayer... no fue mi día, y pensé que... estar un momento fuera, podría sentirme al menos un poco mejor —_y vaya que lo ha hecho._

Eso le hizo preguntarse, cómo había llegado hasta su habitación, porque no recordaba haberlo hecho por su propia cuenta.

Hiashi suspira nuevamente, pensando si era correcto preguntar cual había sido su problema, pero tal vez no era bueno tocar el tema... por el momento.

—Alguien ingresó por tu ventana anoche... —dijo el hombre, haciendo que Hinata parpadeara en la confusión— ¿Sabes algo de ello?

Hiashi estaba desconcertado, pensando cómo demonios un desconocido fue capas de ingresar al complejo de uno de los Clanes más prestigiosos de la aldea sin ningún problema. Esa era razón suficiente como para aumentar la vigilancia del lugar.

Hinata niega suavemente haciendo al Hyūga suspirar. —Sabes Hinata que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea; tienes a Hanabi también.

Se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta, para luego mirarla. —Ah, ella te espera para el desayuno —avisa y sin más, la abre y sale, para ser detenido por la suave voz de su hija.

—Etto... gracias padre —sonríe sincera la peliazul. Hiashi asiente y se retira, dejándola nuevamente sola.

Hinata se queda en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la nada mientras recordaba los sucesos del día anterior. Dejó escapar un suspiro dolido y se quitó las mantas que la cubrían y seguidamente se puso de pie, estremeciéndose al contacto con el frío suelo.

Se dirigió al baño frente al fregadero, y se mojó la cara al momento que se miró al espejo. Llevó una mano a su rostro al ver su aspecto casi demacrado y restos de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

Estaba tanto física como mentalmente destrozada, pero se mantuvo firme, sosteniendo una sonrisa impávida en su pálido rostro. Porque si Naruto-kun era feliz... ella era feliz; siempre le deseó lo mejor y ahora que había encontrado al amor de su vida, ella sólo podría sonreírle... aunque la vida no le devolviera tan apacible gesto.

Peinó su cabello con poca sutileza, a pesar de que siempre le ponía mucho esmero al cuidado del mismo, pero no estaba de ánimos para eso, sólo quería dormir y olvidarse de todos aquellos problemas que revoloteaban molestamente en su cabeza, como si los mismos no tuvieran otra cosa mejor que hacer que molestarla sin más.

Como ya estaba cambiada, porque al parecer no se había puesto sus pijamas antes de dormir, aunque no recordara en qué momento lo había hecho; no fue necesario cambiarse y ya estaba relativamente lista para encontrarse con padre y hermana para el desayuno.

Antes de retirarse de la habitación, se acercó a la ventana ligeramente abierta y se asomó para poder ver fuera. El viento meciendo su cabello, ella supo en ese momento cómo llegó a su habitación sin siquiera recordarlo. Sonriendo de lado en agradecimiento, sólo pudo pensar en una cosa: Que al menos respecto a él... nunca estuvo equivocada.

* * *

_**N/A: **_**Holis gente linda! ¿Cómo están? espero que muy bien :)**

**Sí lo sé, me tardé mucho, y además capítulo corto. Es que ando corta de tiempo con la escuela y todo eso, así que espero que el capi haya quedado algo presentable. **

**No sé cómo voy con esto del romance, no ocurrió nada aún pero me refiero a las actitudes de los personajes. Porque a veces, para escribir algo tal vez se necesite experiencia, y yo no la tengo respecto a este tema; no estoy muy segura de cómo deberían actuar y nada más me guío por las series, películas, libros y fic's románticos que he visto y leído hasta ahora. Ustedes dígame si estoy exagerando algo así puedo mejorar ;).**

**También, espero no estar haciendo tan OoC a Sasuke, porque ese personaje siempre me resultó algo difícil de manejar.**

**Como tengo cinco historias pendientes para actualizar (porque soy irresponsable xD), haré lo siguiente:**

**Actualizaré ** . **primero (por las dudas, son abreviaciones), luego** ID. **(que sería este fic), **C.C.**, **AEUU. **y por último **AHUO. **(jeje, suenan gracioso).**

**Actualizaré como una ronda y así no engancharme con un fic mío en especial, porque realmente siempre me pasa eso XD. Y así también tener un orden para que sepan cuanto tardará cada actualización. Ahora sabrán por qué esta historia se demorará un poco de ahora en adelante.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores, los quiero a todos!**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n_n/ **


End file.
